femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Valiquette (The Mentalist)
Daphne Valiquette (Lucy Davis) is the main villainess from The Mentalist episode 2.21, "18-5-4" (airdate May 6, 2010). Daphne Valiquette is the wife of computer genius, Noah Valiquette, who invented the Code Breaker, a universal hacker that can gain access to any computer. She was unhappy in her marriage to Noah, due to lack of intimacy between the two, and the fact that Daphne herself was living on meager tips as a waitress, while Noah had no income. Daphne figured that the Code Breaker would bring in millions once Noah sold the device, but Noah refused to sell in fear that the device would end up in the wrong hands. Noah's refusal to sell was the last straw for Daphne, as she planned to kill her husband. Knowing full well about Noah's fear of clowns, the evil Daphne dressed up as a clown (after placing an ad about a clown convention) and pursued Noah at a park, where she shot and killed him. After killing Noah, Daphne cut off Noah's index finger, planning to use his fingerprint to open a safe that she believed the device was in. It was actually at the home of Tolman Bunting, and it was while testing the device that Daphne was revealed as the killer. The test showed that the device wasn't working, but Daphne flipped a switch which activated it--only for the words "My wife killed me" to be shown repeatedly. After confessing to the murder, Daphne was arrested by Rigsby. Trivia *At the time of Lucy Davis' villainous appearance on The Mentalist, she was the real-life wife of Owain Yeoman, who played Wayne Rigsby on the series. *Lucy Davis also appeared on Death in Paradise as the evil Vicky Woodward. Quotes *"That movie with the crazy math guy and the woman who loves him, yeah, I thought Noah and me would be like that." (Daphne Valiquette revealing her blind ambition) *"Life with Noah was nothing like that. It was silence, days of it, and books I could never understand the title of, and no sex when he's thinking--which, by the way, is all the time. I work 50 hours a week scrounging for tips just so we could have food. Anyway, so then Noah told me about this guy who would pay him $2 million to build this thing, $2 million. I begged him, and finally he said he would do it, which was only right because it was his turn. (Jane: "But he wouldn't hand it over, and you couldn't live with that.") He said it was too dangerous. I tried to make him, but he said that...he said I wasn't able to understand the implications. So I decided to show him I could be smart, too." (Daphne revealing her motive for killing her husband, Noah) Gallery Daphne Makeup.jpg|Daphne putting on her clown makeup Clown Daphne.jpg|Daphne Valiquette in her clown disguise Daphne Arrest.png|Daphne arrested by Rigsby Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Mutilator Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Arrested